SQ Pieces
by Avatar Robyn
Summary: A collection of dabbles and one-shots that involve Swan Queen in some way, shape or form, directly or indirectly.
1. Of Dwarves and Fairies

**Title: **Of Dwarves and Fairies.

**Pairings/Characters: **Ruby, Emma/Regina (mostly hints) Mentions of Snow, Charming, Leroy, Astrid, Blue Fairy.

**Summary:** Ruby has a conversation with the Sheriff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Ruby glanced up as the door opened and spotted the Sheriff approaching with a look of annoyed on her face, Ruby quickly turned to grab some cocoa and sat it down just as the blonde reached the counter and she received a mumbled "Thanks."

"So what happened?" Ruby asked when she put the mug down, half of it already gone. The waitress refilled it as she waited for an answer.

"Regina." Emma answered with a sigh of exasperation.

"Regina?" Ruby nodded, she should have known. "What happened this time?"

"She's blaming me for David letting Leroy off last night with a warning instead of arresting him." Emma huffed.

"Well while its David's who did it, you are the Sheriff." Ruby pointed out when Emma glared at her, Ruby held her hands up. "So what did Leroy do anyway?"

Emma groaned, "Apparently in his drunken mind, he had the brilliant idea to head over to the nunnery and serenade Astrid."

Ruby snorted, "Doesn't surprise me, he always did seem to like her. Let me guess the Blue Fairy freaked out?"

"Considering the choice of song, I'm not sure if its because of him showing up there late at night or the fact that he was rapping."

Ruby gasped looking at Emma in disbelief but at the blonde's nod. The werewolf burst out laughing causing several customers to look their way but Emma just waved them off. She waited for Ruby to regain control of herself.

Emma had the same reaction but unfortunately, for her it had been in the middle of a meeting with Regina and Mother Superior. Her outburst caused her to be on the receiving end of a lecture from the nun while the former Evil Queen – although at the time it was debatable on former as far as Emma was concerned – watched on her suffer with an knowing smirk.

"Oh come on," Ruby wheezed. "That's just hilarious."

"Yeah well, don't let Blue know you reacted like that apparently that behavior is _inappropriate and highly childlike,_" Emma repeated. Ruby snorted.

"So what happened to Leroy?" Ruby asked, recalling the fact that the man hadn't been in for his breakfast.

"Apparently, Regina made a deal with the fairies and he will be placed on probation and won't be allowed near the nunnery." Emma replied.

"So its done then."

"No," Emma sighed, "far from it. Snow isn't happy about it, she says Leroy is just trying to be with Astrid, so he shouldn't be punished for it. If this was the first time, it wouldn't have been a big issue but apparently this has been happening for awhile so the fairies are pushing to do a restraining order. Of course that just makes a bigger problem."

"What does Nova say about all of this?" Ruby asked concerned for the clumsy fairy. It wasn't a secret that the fairy cared for the dwarf but she also loved being a fairy regardless of her not having a child to grant wishes for. Back in their land, it was simple because of the rules but now, with the change of the land the rules have changed as well.

Emma shook her head, "She doesn't know what she wants." She replied, "It's all messed up and Regina wants my input but how can I when…"

Ruby listened as her friend started to ramble about her problem but the more she thought of the situation. The more she couldn't help but think about the woman sitting in front of her and the reinstated Mayor. She had suspected for awhile that there was something between the two women.

Back when the curse was still in affect, she had assumed it was just some serious sexual tension. But when the curse broke and memories were restored, she had dismissed the thoughts mostly because of knowing the complicated history behind them both. But now looking at the woman, Ruby realized it was still there and not just the tension.

Whenever, Emma spoke of Regina, her voice changed while it did not get soft it did become rather passionate as if the mere name of the woman inflicted a lot of emotions within her. The waitress didn't miss the looks her friend would send the woman whenever they were in the diner together, nor did she miss the more subtle looks Regina would return even when Henry wasn't around. The wolf didn't miss the fact they were both highly attracted to each other.

The more Ruby thought of Leroy and Astrid's predicament, the more she couldn't help but think it was the same for the Savior and the Queen. She knew while Snow was all for love, that the woman wouldn't be able to handle her daughter being with the Regina, regardless if she had redeemed herself or not. Not to mention, while Regina did have some kind of attraction for Emma, she unlike the blonde, she didn't know her well enough to find know if it went deeper then that.

"…and it's all just –"

"A mess." Ruby finished.

"Yeah." Emma breathed out. She glanced at the time and quickly gulped down the rest of her cocoa while getting up from her seat. "I gotta get back. Thanks."

"No problem." Ruby forced a smile, as she watched the Sheriff head to the door, she called out. "Emma?"

The blonde turned around, "Yeah?"

"Maybe you could have them two sort it out themselves on neutral grounds. When he's sober and she isn't surrounded by the others," Ruby said and paused before adding softly, "It is their lives and the only people that should have a say is them."

Emma stared at her friend for a moment before she nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rubes."

"Anytime."


	2. The Queen and Her Prince

**Title**: A Queen and her Prince

**Pairings/Characters: **Henry, Swan/Queen, Brief mentions of Snow, David, Hook.

**Summary:** Henry and Regina have a little talk.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I don't own OUAT. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

"New York was awesome," Henry says excitedly as he leans into his mom's side while they walk away from the group for some privacy, "The pizza, the Yankees, the school…"

"Slow down," Regina laughs a bit. It sounded less like her little boy was cursed with a new life and instead had been on an extended vacation. "I want to hear it all, the _entire _year."

"I found an apple tree in central park that looks exactly like yours." Henry informs her when they come to a stop. "Well I didn't know it look like it _then_," He frowns for a moment but shakes his head and grins, "but now I do and guess what?"

Just the thought that her son remembered her even a little in his cursed state caused Regina's breath to catch. She pushes through the urge to cry and whispers, "What?"

"I got pretty good at math." Henry replies with a smile.

"_No_." Regina gasps, ignoring the ping of regret for not being there to help him. Instead, she watches her son nod proudly.

"Pretty good, not Steven Hawkins good but good," He grins then asks, "What did I miss here?"

"Nothing that matters now," Regina answers softly, gently holding her son's face in place as she studies him. No matter how much he had grown, she could still see her little boy in there and she felt torn. A part of her hated the fact she couldn't have watched him grow into the teenager standing in front of her.

While another part was thankful that she will now be there to watch him become a man as more then just the mayor. Deep in her thoughts, she nearly missed it when her son raises an eyebrow and grins, "Well, I do know things that happened while I've been here."

Regina freezes, in the mist of everything she had forgotten about the hallway incident. "Let's stay focused on New York," She states, dropping her hands, "Tell me about the pizza."

Henry rolls his eyes, "Come on mom, it isn't like its anything new."

"Oh?" Regina says raising her eyebrow. He shrugs, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Well um," Henry averts her glaze, looking at the floor instead, "When I didn't have my memories I kind of guessed you two were already, well you know."

"That we were _what_?" Regina asks and winces at the sharpness of her own voice.

"That you were," Henry pauses, braces himself, "together_."_

"What gave you that impression?"

"Besides the kiss?" Henry asks with a cheekily grin, it faded at her stern look, "Well I mean, ma didn't help with the way she introduced you, I kinda thought that maybe you two had a bad breakup or something. Then you were always around and you two would go off together –"

"For magic lessons."

"Well I didn't know that at the time," Henry cries out defensively. He glances behind her to see his other mom, Emma speaking with Snow and David. She was shaking her head, while Snow and David were still holding each other close almost as if they were afraid to let each other go. Hook had apparently decided they needed a moment too and moved to the middle of the room.

He was currently drinking from his flask, but met Henry's eyes with a questioning look. Unsure if the pirate was close enough to hear or not, Henry lowers his voice, to avoid being overheard, "Emma always came back tired and grinning." He adds.

Regina shakes her head in disbelief, struggling to come up with something to say. She felt the need to smack the former Sheriff for somehow implying to their son, unintentionally or not, that some secret romantic affair was going on between them.

"Mom." Henry says, "It's okay. I mean at first when I didn't have my memories I didn't mind. You raised me better then that." He reminds her, "And now it just makes senses."

Knowingly, she nods "Because the Savior saved the Evil Queen." Regina says, a fitting ending to a fairy tale, but Henry shakes his head.

"No, because you two belong together even without the titles. Because you're not an evil queen and Emma isn't a savior. You guys fit each other in a way in a way I didn't realize before even when you were arguing. You to belong together because you _don't_ see her as the savior and she _doesn't_ see you as the Evil Queen, you see each other for who you two really are."

Regina's eyes widens a bit at his reasoning. She was also caught off guard since Emma had said the same thing after one magic lesson got a bit more personal then intended. "You really have grown," She says to herself, proud of how much her boy has matured.

"It took me awhile to understand but New York is a good place to go if you need a lesson on the grey spots in life." Henry says with a shrug, and then looks at his mom for a moment, adding softly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, I was so focused on being a good guy, a hero or a…"

"Prince." Regina offers. Henry nods.

"Yeah, I wanted to be one so bad that I went overboard. I'm not saying I regret getting Emma but I wish I wouldn't have treated you like that. I got so focused on the book, that I forgot what happened after." He holds up a hand when Regina begins to open her mouth, "Before you say it isn't my fault, you're right it isn't entirely my fault. I felt like everyone thought I was nuts, I didn't fit in," He blinks a bit rapidly, and then drops his head as he utters, "I felt like you couldn't really love me."

Regina reaches a shaky hand to lift her son's head by his chin, at seeing the tears running down his cheeks. Her eyes burned briefly before acting in-kind. "I did," She whispers, "I loved you, Henry. Even with the curse, I loved you and I always will."

He nods his head slowly, "I kn…I know, I know that now but then I didn't and then everything was happening so fast and the curse…I…I…" He takes a shaky breath, "I love you mom, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I truly meant to you until it was too late."

Regina smiles through her tears, "But its not too late and like I said, I'm not giving you up _ever_ again." She says, and then lets out a soft 'ooph' when he throws his arms around her waist. "I love you, my little prince."

"I love you too mom." Henry smiles into her shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of apples and spices.

It was good to be home.


End file.
